Aneko: Azula's Daughter
by Ayama15
Summary: A random story I came up with one day where Azula traded sides and became one of the Gaang, as did Zuko. It's told from the POV of Azula's daughter Aneko. I moved it up to T because of some future, but minor cursing from Azula, Sokka, and some other peopl
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Aneko

As I said before, this is just some random idea that I had one day, and I turned it into a story. Don't blame me if it sucks. Cause it probably does. I might also do a version of this were instead of Azula being a part of the Gaang, she's a fugative with her daughter, but I'm not sure yet. I'm glad to have any constructive criticism, but if you want to post flames, do it somewhere else. Also, most of these pairings I don't really like, but I felt like experimenting. Please R&R.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Aneko and Sentou. This makes me sad. Please leave me alone while I cry.

* * *

Chapter 1, Part 1

The sun was shining brightly at the Fire Nation palace. My mother was in a council meeting with my three of my uncles and three of my aunts, and I was bored out of my mind. As the oldest of the "Gaang's" children, there was no one else for me to practice with, or even talk to, except maybe my cousin Sentou. But he was still 3 years younger than I, having turned twelve earlier this summer. Besides, the only thing he seemed to want to talk about was water bending. I admit, I often tried to include water bending stances in my fire bending at the suggestion of my mother, but the boy was _obsessed_.

I heard the soft padding of feet behind me and turned to see Uncle Aang. He was probably my favorite of the uncles, though it was a close race. Uncle Sokka was funny, and Uncle Zuko did his best, but there was just a certain something about Aang that made you like him. Maybe it was the fact that he was the Avatar, but wasn't high and mighty. At times, he seemed just like a kid.

"How was the meeting?" I asked.

He seemed to notice me for the first time. He smiled.

"Hello Aneko," he said as he came up beside me and air bended both himself and I up to the high railing. He continued, looking slightly grimmer.

"I suppose it was alright, but things could have been better. Some of the rebels are acting up again. They almost captured Gogyou yet again."

Uncle was referring to a large town near the capital of the Fire Nation. The rebels were a group of disgruntled ex-Earth Kingdom soldiers and a few warriors of the Water Tribe who weren't satisfied with all the work Uncle Zuko and mother had done to help rebuild after the war. Personally, I thought they were crazy. After mother turned on her father, former Fire Lord Ozai, and restored Uncle and Great Uncle Iroh's honor, the three of them recalled all the troops and set about restoring our world to its former glory. Unfortunately, Great Uncle Iroh had died that spring.

"Oh," I said quietly. This would mean at least a month of absence on my mother and her friend's part. She and Ty Lee usually ended up settling these disputes, and it meant many lonely days for me.

Uncle Aang wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Tell you what," he said, smiling. "Let's go get a few ostrich horses from the stables and go riding. I think everyone will be happy to get away from all this politicking and planning."

I grinned. Uncle always new how to cheer me up.

"It's settled then!" he said happily. "I'll go get everyone, and then we'll be off!"


	2. Chapter 2: Disaster

Disclaimer: I own Aneko, the rebels, and Sentou. That is all. I don't own Avatar, or Katara, or anything. Just Aneko, the rebels, and Sentou.

* * *

The ride didn't go exactly as planned. Everyone was able to go except Aunt Toph, but Aunt Katara insisted that Sentou come along, and _he_ insisted on rambling on about new water bending techniques the entire time. I managed to avoid the tedium by riding ahead with mother and Uncle Aang. We raced for a time (Uncle Aang won as usual, but I was close this time), and then dropped back to the others. Ty Lee was showing Sentou and I how to trick ride when suddenly ten men appeared on the path. Sentou and I were at the front of the group, closest to the men, maybe five feet away. One glance at the men and their ragged appearance told me all I needed to know. These were rebels. Sentou had been in the middle of doing a handstand on his ostrich horse, and the abrupt stop threw him from the animal. I was closest to him, and I tried to grab the back of his shirt, but he was out of my reach. He fell to the ground and rolled as he had been taught. Unfortunately, he rolled in the direction of the rebels, and a big, brawny, one, probably an earth bender, snatched him up. Before we could do anything, there was a knife to his throat. Aunt Katara gasped. Sentou _was_ her son after all. Uncle Zuko growled deep in his throat. Another man, this one thin and wiry with the blue clothing of a Water Tribe spoke.

"If any of you so much as move, the boy dies. And you wouldn't want that, would you?" Aunt Katara shook her head slowly.

I was feeling increasingly nervous, but at the same time calm. I was about twenty feet in front of everyone else, and the obvious choice if they wanted another hostage. I was the niece of the Fire Lord, with no legendry record of bending or fighting abilities like the others. I was also the favorite of the Avatar. That made me a big bargaining chip for these men. But I was almost a master fire bender, and mother had taught me the proper breathing and stances for lightning bending, even if she hadn't let me try it yet. I might have a chance to get to Sentou if only I had the right opportunity.

The man startled me out of my thoughts by speaking again.

"You! Girl! Come here. Now. Or this boy gets some instant ventilation in the neck area."

I made as if to dismount from my ostrich horse, and I spoke to the man with courage that surprised me.

"There's no need to threaten. I'm coming."

The man laughed.

"You're a feisty one. Must come from that traitorous Fire Nation blood you've got."

I slowly made my way towards the men. From this perspective, I could see the look of terror on my cousin's face. I felt for him. The poor boy didn't deserve this, but as the son of the Fire Lord, it had been bound to happen sooner or later. I tried to summon a reassuring smile to my face as another big man grabbed me and forced my arms to my sides.

Before I had been facing towards the rebels, taking in their cold expressions, their ragged clothes, everything about them. Now I was facing my family. Mother's face was set like stone; even her eyes did not give her emotions away. Aunt Katara, Uncle Sokka, and Uncle Zuko were barely controlling their anger. Aunt Ty Lee was frowning, clearly running through different strategies in her head and realizing none of them would work. And poor Uncle Aang was clearly blaming himself for suggesting the ride and not being able to do anything.

I was sure my face showed no fear, and I looked into my mother's eyes. She nodded her approval with the slightest movement of her head.

The man started to speak again.

"Now, my friends and I are going to go, except Joufu here." He gestured to yet another big man.

"If any of you try to follow us, Joufu will send us a signal. Don't think you'll be able to stop him. If any of my men get this signal, they will kill the little girl here. The next offence offs the Crown Prince. Understand?"

Mother shifted her gaze from me to the man.

"We understand. But do _you_ understand what you have done? I hope not. It will be amusing to see your face when you realize what you've brought upon yourself and your men."

He laughed again.  
"Whatever you say lady. You'll hear from us again in a few days. Be ready."

The men turned me around and marched me away from my family.

For all I knew, this would be the last time I would see them.


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey and The Promise

Disclaimer: Aneko+ Sentou+ Rebels+ and that leader guy who may or may not be important equals mine. Avatar+Azula+Katara+Zuko equals :( for me, and :) and $$$ for Mike and Bryan.

* * *

After we were out of the sight of my family, more rebels poured out of the trees. One of them was leading two ostrich horses. Sentou was lifted onto one, and I onto the other. The man who had spoken with my mother chained our hands behind our backs. 

"Don't want our two meal tickets running off now do we?" he said, laughing.

I resisted the tremendous urge to spit in face. Let him laugh that off. I settled for glaring.

The man laughed again. I could see the remains of his breakfast clinging to his teeth.

"If looks could kill sweetheart, I woulda been dead the moment your friend's dad clapped eyes on me."

Something clicked inside my head. This stupid man had no idea who I was. I nearly laughed. They had no reason to suspect that I was a fire bender, or even that I was a good fighter. To them I was only a friend or perhaps the young nursemaid of the Crown Prince. Talk about an ace in the hole. Now I could only hope Sentou didn't blurt out my secret.

I was in luck. My cousin said nothing. The man yelled an order and the party, if you could call it that, moved out.

It was hard going, trying to balance on an unsaddled ostrich horse with your hands chained, but we managed. Soon after the fall of darkness, we stopped to make camp in a vast field. Sentou and I had a small tent in the middle of a large circle. Dinner was all right I suppose, but eating in the company of enemies made it taste strange. After dinner, we were forced to return to our tent, and two guards were posted outside.

I could see Sentou starting to form my name on his lips, but I shushed him. I moved my mouth as close to his ear as possible.

"They don't know who I am Sentou," I breathed. "Call me Sukai."

Sentou nodded. Maybe I didn't give this kid enough credit.

"Why are we here Sukai? Why didn't Mommy and Daddy come after us?" he asked.

Good job, I thought to myself. Play the scared little kid.

"I'm not sure where we are Highness," I said out loud. "But your parents couldn't come. Bad things would happen to us if they did."

Sentou nodded.

"I miss them Sukai. And I miss Aneko."

I smiled at him. The kid was a genius! If they heard him saying that, no one would suspect me!

"I know Highness, but you must be strong for your parents. We'll be out of here soon. I promise."

And it was a promise I intended to keep.

* * *

Author's Notes: You guys may or may not know this, but I have two other stories, The Forge, and I am Azula, I am the Fire. It would make me really_ really_ happy if you guys would read and review them. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4: So Many Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this part except Sentou, most of the rebels (hint hint), and Aneko

* * *

Sentou soon fell asleep by my side, his scrapes and dirty face reflecting the horrors of the day. I myself found it difficult to drift off, partly because I was thinking of escape plans, and partly because I was scared. Yes, I was scared. I, the daughter of the woman who was widely-renown as the most fearless person in the world, was afraid. I was fearful for my cousin, my family, my country, and I'll admit, my own skin. I was only fifteen, I had decades of my life to live, I didn't want to die! Moreover, I wasn't even sure that I was worth more alive to the rebels than I was worth dead. I had started to see the big hole in my plan. If they didn't know who I was, they could very well kill me to make a point. I would have to get Sentou and myself out of here as quickly as possible. I finally fell asleep formulating my plan. 

The next morning I was shaken awake roughly.

"Get up!" shouted a stocky woman. "We're leaving!"

I quickly jumped to my feet and grabbed my still sleepy cousin by the hand.

"We have to go now, Highness." I said, praying that his usual morning fuzziness would not have a hold on him this morning. My plan was nearing completion, and the slightest mistake would ruin it. But I didn't have anything to worry about. He only moaned a little and followed me. Today we were both put on the same ostrich horse. Sentou was in front, and I wrapped my arms around his middle to keep him from falling off. The men chained our wrists again, but let me hold my position. After a few more checks, we set off, with the man who seemed to be the leader riding on the other ostrich horse next to us. I decided to get as much information out of him that I could.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked, keeping my voice as calm and authoritative as I could. Mother had etched into my brain the importance of staying commanding in the face of adversity. My efforts to intimidate him were in vain, however. He simply laughed again.

"You really want to know?" he said.

"Of course," I said. "I asked you didn't I?" This man was starting to get on my nerves. "All right girlie," he said sneering. "I'll tell you if you want to know so bad. You're going to a place called Baibai. It's a town about two days from here. Satisfied?"

"No," I said. "Who are you taking us to? And-,"

"Hold your ostrich horses girlie!" he snorted. "One question at a time! You'll find out soon enough who we're taking you to, but I'll let you in on a little secret. He's the biggest enemy of the Fire Nation, and the leader of this rebellion. For some reason, he wanted to handle this case personally."

Before I could reply, two men and a woman astride ostrich horses appeared on the road. One of the men had a bow in hand, and the woman had messy hair and red lines painted across her face. But it was the man in the middle that held my attention. He had a shock of brown hair, mismatched armor, and brown eyes filled with so many different emotions, they were impossible to sort out. He must have been very important, because all the rebels bowed as he rode up. He stopped right in front of Sentou and I, the other man and the woman falling in behind. I could have sworn that when his eyes met mine, he knew all my secrets. And for a second, those eyes revealed an emotion. But it wasn't one of hate, or anger. Could it…no, it couldn't be. But I thought for a second that I had seen… love in those eyes. But in a flash it was gone and I couldn't be sure. Then he started to speak.

"Welcome Aneko, Azula's daughter."

* * *

Anyone have guesses on who Aneko's dad is? Oh and by the by, Jet isn't dead (or whatever) in this version (major hint hint). If you don't get it by now, you're sunk. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. That is all.

* * *

Notes from me: This chapter is dedicated to Aniek90, who is a great person to talk to and very encouraging.

* * *

How did he know my mother? For that matter, how did he know my name? The man gestured, and one of the rebels from the first group unlocked the chains around our wrists. I felt Sentou start to shift his weight, probably getting ready to leap at the man, but I held him back. There were things I needed to know before I let him do anything rash.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly. There was something incredibly familiar about those eyes. I knew I had seen them before, but where?

"That's not important," he said. "You're the important one."

"Me?" I asked in disbelief.

The man laughed. "Yes, you. Why else would you be here?"

"Because you and your stupid rebels kidnapped us!" Sentou yelled. "If you wanted to talk to Aneko you could've just asked!"

The man's face hardened for a moment. "I'm afraid that would be impossible," he said to Sentou. He then dismounted and signaled for me to do the same, while walking towards the woods on the other side of the road. I jumped down and started to follow, but Sentou grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing Aniek?" he cried. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No, Sentou," I said quietly. The rebels had started setting up a makeshift camp to the side of the road and appeared not to be paying attention, but I had to be careful anyway. "I'm not crazy, but this man seems to know a lot, and I'm never going to find out what he knows without talking to him. You know what I can do, if I run into to trouble I'll be fine."

Sentou nodded hesitantly. "Okay Aniek. Just don't do anything stupid."

I smiled at him, and then ran to catch up to the man. He was walking slowly, but when I reached him, he sped up for a short time, I assume to get further into the woods. Then he stopped. With his back to me he spoke. "Do you know anything about a group of rebels during the Great War?" he asked, referring to the war my family had fought to rid the world of my grandfather, former Fire Lord Ozai.

"I think so," I said hesitantly. I had heard something like that on one of my secret expeditions out of the palace. When I tried to ask my mother about it later, she had backed me into a corner, asking where I had heard such things. I had then tried Aunt Katara, who usually answered my questions truthfully, but even she had avoided me.

"I was one of those rebels," the man said, "We were called the Freedom Fighters, and we were trying to rid the world of the Fire Nation. You see, my parents were killed, right in front of my eyes. And it was your people who did it." He turned to face me. "Rage is a powerful driver Aneko, but eventually, even the terrible thirst for revenge that I felt fizzled out. I lost all of my ambition, and I felt like giving up. But then, I met a beautiful woman, with the same goal as I had. To rid the world of the parasitic Fire Lord once and for all!" He paused, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Then the burden returned. "In the end completed our goal," he continued, "The Fire Lord was vanquished. There were many happy days after that. However, we had a fight, the woman and I. I thought there wasn't enough being done for people, and she, well, after that, I left. I found out later that the woman had been carrying a child."

When he said this, time seemed to stand still for me. Everything clicked into place. This man…

"That child was you Aneko."

…was my father.

* * *

Woo hoo! I've been thinking along these lines for a while, but this is, like, awesome!!!!! Sorry. Oh, Sentou called Aneko Aniek because that's her nickname. And because I was sucking up to the aforementioned Aniek90. LOL XD 


	6. Chapter 6: Daddy

Disclaimer: I own Aneko. I'm getting really bored of this. Grrrrr...

* * *

Notes from Me: This is kinda mushy, so I have one thing to say. GET OVER IT!!!!!!

* * *

My head was spinning. I only knew one thing, and that was I had to get away. I turned and ran.

"Aneko!" the ma- my father shouted. I didn't listen. I sprinted back in the direction of camp, hoping I could get Sentou and maybe an ostrich horse and get out of this hellish place. I was almost there when I slammed into a broad, blue-clothed back. I fell to the ground and the figure whirled around.

"Aneko!" Uncle Sokka yelled. He pulled me up and hugged me tightly.

"What's going-," I started to say, but then I heard pounding feet approaching from the forest. My uncle heard them too, and I felt him stiffen. There was a sharp intake of breath. I stepped away from my uncle just as he and my father shouted simultaneously.

"You!" they yelled, as Uncle Sokka shoved me behind his back.

"You scum!" Uncle shouted. "Only you would do something like this! You bas-,"

Father cut him off. "Only someone like you and your _friends _could keep me away from my own daughter!" he screamed.

Uncle Sokka looked ready to explode. "Oh yeah! It's all my fault!" he said mockingly. "Don't forget it was you who abandoned her and Azula!"

My father pulled out two wicked looking weapons out of his shoulder holsters. I recognized them as hook swords, deadly in the hands of an expert, which he undoubtedly was. My uncle grabbed the handle of his club. I had to do something; I could see the white-hot hatred in their eyes. I backed away from both men as they circled each other, hoping I could slip off and find someone who wasn't half-crazy with rage. But then one of the rebels, a boy about my age, ran into the clearing.

"Jet!" he yelled. My father broke eye contact with Uncle Sokka, then realized too late that that would give my uncle the edge he needed. Uncle slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. That was all I saw. I had to get away. I turned and ran.

I must have gotten lost on the way to camp, because after almost an hour of running and walking, I still wasn't there. I wasn't worried about myself, but for my father and Uncle Sokka. I prayed that someone would find them and stop them before they killed each other. Suddenly, my mind flashed to my mother. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, sister of the Fire Lord, hunter, protector, friend too many. That's how I had always thought of her. But what I had just learned added liar to her titles. And that was the one thing I had never thought I would have to say about my mother. I reached up to brush a lock of hair from my face, and realized I had been and was crying. That realization took over my whole body, and I sank to the ground and let the tears flow for perhaps the first time in my life. I don't know how long I sat there and sobbed, with only myself and a gnarled old tree for company. Every now and then, when the wind blew in the right direction, I could hear shouts, presumably from camp, but I didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Not even the footsteps approaching behind me. Wait, footsteps? I spun around, blue flames dancing in my palms, expecting the worst. My father stood in front of me, his left eye black, but other than that, he seemed unhurt. I extinguished the flames and he moved to hug me, But I threw out my arm and planted it firmly on his chest, holding him back.

"What did you do to Uncle Sokka?" I asked. I had to know now, before anything else, no matter how much I wanted to embrace him, to call him daddy. Uncle Sokka was my family too, and I could _never_ love anyone who had hurt him.

"He's fine," he said. "I gave him a cut and a couple bruises, but nothing your marvelous aunt can't fix." He was referring to Aunt Katara, who had the ability to heal with her water bending. And if what he had said was true, which I believed, he was right.

"I was worried about you," he said, reaching out, then seeming to think better of it. His arm returned to his side. "So I gave him the slip." I realized that he desperately wanted to hold me, fix all my problems, like a father should. I let my arm fall to my side, and he gathered me into his arms.

Absolute bliss overcame me. I had finally found my father, and I never wanted to loose him again.


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye

Disclaimer: I own Aneko, and according to my librarian, I own the idea that Azula and Jet had a daughter named Aneko. Just a little trivia for you. :)

* * *

Loud shouts from camp brought us back down to earth quickly. 

"Aneko," my father said, "You need to get out of here. It's not safe and-,"

"I'm not a child!" I yelled angrily. "I want to stay here with you! I can't go back to the palace! Don't you get it? My family lied to me for 15 years! How can I ever go back to that?"

He shook his head.

"You're going to have to," he said. He put his hand on my cheek, and looked deep into my eyes. "I won't have you living like we do here. Sometimes we have to go hungry for days Aneko. We fight for our lives about every other day! I couldn't do that to you."

Why didn't he understand? "I don't care!" I yelled. "I'd rather starve to death than go back there! No one cares about me there, but you do!" I was practically crying.

The shouts grew louder. I could actually make out one of them, the voice of my Uncle Zuko. He was yelling my name, and getting closer. He must have heard one of my earlier shouts.

"Quickly Aneko," my father whispered. "Get up in the trees. We'll decide this later."

I shimmied up a tree to the first branch, and then flipped my way up into the canopy. Father was right behind me. We waited for a minute or so, then my mother, Uncle Zuko, and a group of his men burst into the clearing. I was torn between running to them and staying here, to punish them for lying to me. Now that I saw them standing there, my uncle and my mother, I wasn't so sure about staying here, with my father and the rebels.

"She's here somewhere," I heard my mother say. "I heard her voice. She has to be here…"

"Zula," my uncle said, "We'll find her. Don't worry." He put a hand on her shoulder, but she broke away. She moved to the center of the clearing, and shot an angry bolt of lightning up into the sky, scaring me and some of the soldiers near her.

"Jet you bastard!" she screamed. "Where's my daughter?"

Before I could stop him, my father leapt out of the tree and landed right in front of mother. She looked stunned, as if she hadn't really expected him to be there, but quickly recovered. She held up her hand, stopping the soldiers who had started to rush towards the two of them. Uncle Zuko looked ready to kill, but mother gave him a quick look that said, "Get out of here Zuko. I can handle this." He nodded, though he looked angry, and walked out the clearing, the soldiers following.

Then something completely shocking happened. My father grabbed mother and _kissed _her! I mean, it's not as if I hadn't seen people kiss before, I had even- never mind. The point was, according to father, they hated each other. It just sort of, well, made me feel strange. Also strange was that my mother appeared to be _enjoying_ it before she came back to her senses and broke away.

"Don't you try that with me," she hissed. "Where is my daughter Jet?"

"_Our _daughter Azula," my father said, staring her down.

"Stop changing the subject!" she yelled. "Give her back!"

"Aneko has to make her own decisions," father said quietly. "If she wants to go back to you I won't stop her."

Why did you do this to me father? Why did you make me choose? How was I supposed to choose?

As my parents continued to speak, I closed my eyes and went deep inside my mind. My mother had lied to me for 15 years, but my father had abandoned me, and made no move to see me, even though he claimed to love me. On the other hand, he might have tried, but been stopped before I could hear anything about it. If I went with mother, I would be able to live in comfort, with my family around me. If I stayed here, I could die any day, but I would have my father. It was time to decide. I opened my eyes jumped out of the tree. Mother rushed towards me, and I allowed her to embrace me, but when she tried to lead me off, I resisted.

"Let me say good-bye," I said.

* * *

Cries It's so sad! I really didn't want Aneko to leave Jet, but it had to be done. I'm so sad now:( 


	8. Chapter 8: Be on the look out

Disclaimer: Aneko is all mine!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

The look on my father's face will haunt me for the rest of my life. There was so much misery there, so much pain. I started to wonder if I had made the right decision. I ran to him, and he hugged me tightly. We were both crying.

"I'm sorry daddy," I whispered. "I just…"

"I know Aneko," he murmured. "It's all right. We'll see each other again." He said that last part very quietly, so mother couldn't hear. Then he hugged me one last time, and I stepped away. Mother was about to take me to the others when she turned back to father and brushed his lips with hers. She seemed about to pull away, but he pulled her in closer. After that, I looked away. Privacy is important at times like those, especially if it meant my parents getting back together. There were soft murmurings, and then I felt mother's hand on my shoulder.

"It's time to go Aneko."

I nodded, and turned to look at my father. He had stopped crying, but the smile on his face was fake and I knew it. But there was nothing I could do. I walked away.

It turns out that everyone had showed up to get Sentou and me back. All of my aunts and uncles were there, and probably about half of the Fire Nation army. There were hugs all around, except for Aunt Toph of course, who didn't do that sort of thing. Uncle Aang's bison Appa lumbered over and licked Sentou and I, drenching us with saliva, and his flying lemur Momo threaded himself around our hands and feet, chattering the whole time. All in all, it was the most affection I had ever received at one time from my family. This was what I had always wanted, wasn't it? So why wasn't I happier?

Later, as the soldiers rounded all the rebels up into lines, my eyes were drawn to the front line of men and women. They looked so tired, like there wasn't anything left for them to fight for. I was filled with complete and utter sorrow when I looked at those hopeless people. Mostly because I knew from experience how important hope was, but also, I had a sneaking suspicion that _I _was the cause for their despair. Somehow, in choosing to go back to my first life, I had destroyed any faith they had in my father and their cause. But that was ludicrous. I was imagining myself as more important than I was. These people couldn't have found out, in the short time I was here, that I was their leader's daughter. Or could they have?

As I scanned the lines, one face in particular caught my attention. The boy, the one who had tried to alert my father, was standing between two rebels, the man and woman who had been riding behind their leader. The woman had her arm around the boy, almost in a motherly way. Could they be a family? The boy looked enough like the man to be his son. After a few seconds, he must have felt my gaze, because he looked up at me. Now, I must have been at least forty feet away, but I could still see the dark brown hue of his eyes, and the slow wink he gave me. I raised my eyebrows in spite of myself. What was he trying to tell me? He winked again, and then mouthed, "Be on the look out."

The look out for what? I tried to ask him, but at that moment Uncle Aang appeared next to me and informed me that we were leaving. Mother, Aunt Katara, Uncle Zuko, Sentou, Uncle Aang and I climbed onto Appa's saddle and Momo wrapped himself around my head. I was finally going home.

* * *

A/N Did ya like it? Huh? Huh? Anyway, Aneko will be doing some major soul searching in the next few chapters, that is, if I can handle being serious for that long :P Hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9: Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Just all the kids mentioned in this part. Which is finally long. Huzzah. :P

* * *

Suddenly I was covered in stinking, oozing, disgusting _mud_. COVERED! I slowly looked up, hands and hair dripping, glaring murderously at my cousin, as Inari jumped out of the way. 

"Oops…" said Mamoru. He turned to run into the sunroom, but I grabbed him by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going you little squirt?" I screamed.

"I'm sorry Aniek!" he wailed. "It was an accident!"

His cries brought the two spies and two of my uncles running.

"What in Agni's name is going on here?" Uncle Zuko roared. He pulled me away from Mamoru, which was a good thing for my cousin because I had been just about to set fire to his hair. I pulled and tugged, finally stomping on Uncle's foot, not caring whether or not he was the Fire Lord. I had unfinished business with my cousin, and nothing was going to stand in my way.

"You moron!" I screamed again, rushing at the boy. He tried to get out of the way, but he was slow and I punched him hard in the nose. He fell to the ground. "What the hell where you thinking?" I proceeded to spew a stream of curses that left the spies and both of my uncles stunned. Mamoru was trembling uncontrollably on the ground, his nose trickling blood from where I had hit him. Uncle Sokka grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away.

"Aneko," he said very calmly, considering I was yelling death threats at his only son, "You need to calm down."

I broke away but didn't go back to Mamoru. Instead, I walked slowly and deliberately across the courtyard.

"Young lady!" Uncle Zuko yelled. "Get back here right now!"

"Or what?" I yelled back. "You'll tell mom? I don't give a damn."

His next words were lost to me, though I could tell he was furious. I walked down the corridor that led towards my quarters, dripping all the way. I finally reached my rooms, entered, slammed the door shut, and stomped my way into my bathroom. There I stripped off my outer garments, until I was standing in my shorts and tunic, then filled up the pool that served as my bath. As I lowered myself into the steaming water, my memory flashed back to that morning…

"Neko! Neko where are you?"

I sighed and looked up from my book. "I'm right here Yuri!" Why did she always have to interrupt the moment I was finally enjoying myself?

My three-year-old cousin came tumbling into the room, dragging her stuffed turtle duck behind her.

"Auntie Zula said you gotta play with me Neko!" she whined. "I wanna play!"

"All right, all right," I said, giving in. Yuri might whine a lot, but she was still a good kid, and besides, she was my baby cousin. What was I supposed to do? "What do you want to do honey?"

"Wanna go feed the tuckies!" came the reply. Tuckies was Yuri's name for turtle ducks that lived in the pond by the children's quarters.

I got up off the bed and grabbed her pudgy hand. "We'll go to the kitchens and get some bread okay? And then we'll go feed the ducks."

She nodded solemnly.

I smiled. Little Yuri took after her mother in every way, showing even at this early age, the calm, cool mentality that all water benders had.

We were just leaving the kitchens when Sentou came rushing in.

"Aneko!" he gasped. He looked like he had been running. "The spies are here!"

I grinned and hugged him. When Sentou and I had returned home from our… adventure, I had asked him and my cousin Mamoru to keep an eye out for the spies I knew my mother would send out to find my father's location. Though most of the rebels had been locked away, I knew some had escaped the troops at the camp, and that others had suddenly disappeared on the way to the prison. I knew they would rejoin my father, and I waited for news, any news, of their actions.

"Here, Sentou." I said hurriedly. "Take Yuri bake to her nurse." He nodded and took her hand.

I turned to Yuri, who was pouting. "I'll be right back sweetie, but there's something important that I have to do."

She looked upset, but nodded. "Okay Neko. Tuckies later."

I hugged her. She was such a good kid.

"They're up by the iris courtyard," Sentou said as I straightened up. "But be careful. I don't think Dad'll be too happy if he catches you."

I nodded and ran as fast as I could toward the courtyard. There were some pillars there I could hide behind, and a sunroom with some couches in it. That should be enough. The sound of male voices carried to my ears as I approached. I dashed behind a pillar and caught my breath, listening to the conversation.

"We found them outside Anzensei, my lord," one was saying. "Naru infiltrated their group, as you requested, but we didn't find out much."

"And why not?" It was Uncle Sokka.

"The rebels themselves don't know much sir," replied a new voice. I assumed this was Naru. "From what I could get out of them, after the raid, their leader refused to see anyone. His generals escaped from the guard on the way to the prison, but even they can't speak to him. I'm not even sure he's alive anymore."

A chill ran down my spine. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be…

"I doubt it," said Uncle Zuko. "Jet's not one to be give up so easily. No, it's more likely he's laying a trap for us. I want at least two guards on Aneko, Sentou, and Azula at all times."

A new voice sounded. "Yes my lord. I'll see to it."

I was cursing in my head when I saw a shadow down by my feet. I turned to see a noblemen's son, I think his name was Inari, standing behind me. He raised a finger to his lips and I copied his action, showing I would stay quiet. He moved over next to me and whispered in my ear. "Mamoru and I are playing a game, Princess. Whoever finds the other first and marks him in some way wins. It might not be a good idea to hang around. Mamoru likes mud."

I nodded, and was about to move away when I realized just how much my cousin truly loved stinking, oozing, disgusting _mud_.

Grimacing at the memory, I stepped out of the pool. Wrapping a towel around myself, I reflected on my behavior. Sure, I was mad, and scared, but that was no excuse. I had gone too far. I would have to find Mamoru and apologize. The others? I didn't know.

It was like this, wrapped in my thoughts, that I entered my bedroom. As such, I didn't notice the pale figure lying on my bed for a _long _time. When I did, I screamed. The boy (and it was a boy and not some scary assassin type figure) jumped and covered his eyes. It took me a while, but I recognized him as the boy from the camp. He was lying propped up on the pillows and his clothes were in tatters, showing dried blood and bruises. I couldn't even begin to fathom how he had gotten in here in such a state.

"Princess!" yelled one of the guards outside my door. "What's wrong?"

The boy panicked, struggling to sit up, but I held a finger to my lips, signaling for him to keep quiet.

"I'm fine!" I yelled out to the guard. "I just tripped coming out of the bath!"

"Are you sure Princess?" he asked.

"Very! Thank you though!"

I turned back to the boy. "Keep your eyes closed." I whispered. "I'll be right back."

He nodded, eyes already shut tight.

I quickly grabbed my clothes, an ensemble much like Aunt Katara's, though in reds, oranges, and blacks, and ran into my dressing room. _What was he doing here?_ I thought as I braided my hair. _And why was he hurt so badly?_ I finished dressing and went back into the bedroom. His eyes were still closed, but he was now moaning softly, no doubt from the pain of his wounds. I sat down next to him and he cracked open his eyes.

"What happened to you?" I asked softly.

He shook his head, not wanting to answer.

I tried another tactic. "Where are you hurt?"

He put a hand on his chest, and then on his left arm. I could see the gash there. It was deep and looked infected. I reached out to find out how deep it was but he grabbed my wrist with surprising strength. He was well muscled, anyone could see that, but he was practically unconscious!

"Please…" he said faintly. "Don't…"

"It's all right," I said. "I'm not going to hurt you. Can you sit up for me?"

He struggled, but managed to pull himself upright on his own. I eased his shirt over his head and gasped in spite of myself. His entire torso was covered in bruises, cuts, and burns.

"What happened to you?" I asked again, but the boy still refused to answer. _Why did he have to be so difficult?_

"All right," I said. "I'm going to get some medicine to put on these, but you have to hide somewhere. Can you move at all?"

He shook his head. "My leg…"

I looked down and saw a similar gash on his right leg.

"Okay," I said, getting up. "I'll help you. Do you want me on your right or left?"

"Left…"

I helped him off the bed and he lifted one arm over my head. We started to walk and I could tell he was holding back cries of pain.

"Boys…" I muttered.

He smiled. "Not just boys Aneko. I've heard stories about you."

That puzzled me, but I didn't push him. I'd find out later.

We finally made it to the old nursery, which no one went in anymore. Uncle Zuko had a new one made when I was little, for a reason unknown to me. They hadn't gotten around to changing it to something else, so it had become my secret hideaway.

"Are you going to be okay if I leave you for a while?" I asked, after I had arranged him on a couch.

He nodded, grimacing at the pain. "Just hurry. Please."

* * *

A/N: Bum bum bum! What could possibly happen next? Tune in next time:P Oh, and by the way, it's going to be written from the as yet unamed boy's part. Yeah. Have fun! 


	10. Bonus! The pairings of Aneko's world

A special treat for you all, thanks to Aniek90. If you didn't know, Aniek has started a new fan fic called the Ty Lee Show. Aneko and I are guest starring this week/episode, and I realized that to keep the space/time contiuum a.k.a. quantum, running smoothly, I couldn't tell Ty Lee who she was married to. But I figured I could put it here, since the world hasn't ceased to exist. Yet... So this is for you Ty Lee!

* * *

Okay, here's the low down. I was going to give you guys a diagram to explain the various families and stuff in my fan fic, but apparently, I can't load pictures. So it's back to the drawing board…

* * *

First of all, I just want to explain that I don't necessarily approve of the pairings in here, but I used them anyway. Cause I wanted to. You got a problem with that? Sorry. The pairings and fruits of the pairings (get it? Fruits? Pairs? You know, pears :P) are as follows 

Zuko and Katara: Children- Sentou, Hakoda, and Yuri

Ty Lee and Sokka: Children- Mamoru

Azula and Jet: Aneko

I haven't revealed this officially, but I think it's pretty obvious

Smellerbee and Longshot: (Ta da!) As yet unnamed son. The rebel kid from the clearing and stuff

Aang: No one yet. More to follow

Toph: No one yet. More to follow

Mai: She's not mentioned, because she's evil. Or maybe dead. But no one talks about her.

Iroh: Dead… -cries-

Everyone else I'm either to lazy to include, or don't come in at all, or something similar to that.

* * *

Now for the kids' stats 

Name: Aneko

Name Meaning: Big Sister (because she's the oldest of the Gaang's kids)

Age: 15

Bending: Fire Bender

Other Info: As skilled and cunning as Azula, but doesn't often show off; a little shy until you mess with her/her family

Name: Rebel boy/ Name Unknown (to you anyway)

Name Meaning: N/A

Age: 16

Bending Abilities: As yet unknown

Other Info: Again, I haven't revealed this officially, but the boy is basically

Jet's nephew. And they're very close. Hint for further chapters.

Just in case you wanted to know…

Name: Sentou

Name Meaning: First (he's the first son of a water bender and a fire bender, which hasn't happened for a very, very long time, to say the least)

Age: 12

Bending Abilities: Water Bender

Other Info: Obsessed with water bending, heir to the throne of the Fire Nation; greatly admires Aneko for her bravery during their kidnapping

Name: Mamoru

Name Meaning: To protect (Actually, I'm not sure why I chose this one. I guess because he protects his family? I don't know)

Age: 11

Bending Abilities: No bending abilities

Other Info: A lot like Sokka, very sarcastic, but very protective of his family, very flexible like his mother, and well on his way to becoming a great warrior

Name: Hakoda

Name Meaning: Unknown (named after his grandfather)

Age: 9

Bending Abilities: Fire Bender

Other Info: Zuko's favorite, sent to the Southern Water Tribe to get to know

Katara's people and isn't at the palace during the story. At least not yet

Name: Yuri

Name Meaning: Lily (I just thought it was something Katara would name her only girl. It's cute, it's a flower, it's perfect:P)

Age: 3

Bending Abilities: Probably a water bender

Other Info: The baby of the family, very sweet, but definitely shows signs of Katara's temper

All names are Japanese words (or so I've been told) that have something to do with the person, with the exception of Hakoda. That one's Mike and Bryan's fault.

If you want to know anything else, or aren't sure of something I wrote, feel free to review!


	11. Chapter 11: Your Father Needs You

It's been so long since I've updated this thing! I was trying really hard there for a while, but nothing was coming. And now, I just sit down and actually _write_ and it all comes pouring out! -smacks self in head- Am I dumb or what? But anyway, sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy it!

P.S. I know I said I was going to write it from the POV of the boy, but I think I'm going to do that later. So it's Aneko again. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. However, if I did, I would buy all of my devoted readers cookies.

* * *

I was just sneaking back into my room when a voice rang out behind me. 

"Young lady, you are in _so_ much trouble."

I turned slowly. "Hi Mom…"

She was just barely controlling her temper. That was bad. Mom never let her emotions show and now they were playing all over her face.

"Don't you 'hi Mom' me Aneko!" she hissed. "What you did was disgraceful! I don't even know how I'm going to look the Fire Lord in the face after what you said to him! Not to mention that your cousin is in the infirmary!"

"Oh come on Mom!" I shouted. "I didn't even hit Mamoru hard enough to break his nose! Aunt Katara can fix it!" Even as I was saying the words, I knew I should have kept my mouth shut.

She was trembling now, and I knew very well that she wanted to punch my lights out. "How _dare_ you speak to me that way? It's bad enough that you committed an act of treason Aneko!"

My mouth dropped open. I hadn't even thought about that. "T-treason?"

"Yes!" Mother screamed. "_Treason_! Which is punishable by DEATH!" Her face was deep red now, and her fists were clenching and unclenching at her sides. "You'd better get down on your knees and thank Agni that the Fire Lord is your uncle, because if he wasn't, you'd be swinging by your neck tomorrow morning!"

It was hard to breath. "M-mom, I-,"

"_What_ Aneko?" she asked, rubbing her temples. "What could you _possibly _say that would explain what you did?"

I stared at my feet. "They were talking about Dad."

Her head jerked up. "What did you say?"

I rubbed my arm and continued to look at the floor. "They were talking about Dad. My father. They said…"

I couldn't continue. The words died in my throat.

Mom reached out and pulled me close. "I know sweetheart. It's not easy. But you shouldn't have exploded on your cousin. It's not his fault."

"I know Mom," I said quietly. "I'm going to go see him in a minute and apologize."

"And what about your uncle?"

It was a simple question. But that didn't mean I knew how to answer it.

"Aneko." Mom held me at arm's length. "You need to apologize to him. Formally if need be, but I think he'll accept- Aneko, is that… _blood_ on your tunic?"

I whirled around. Sure enough, there was a patch of red near my hip. One of the boy's cuts must have opened when I moved him to the other room.

"Ummmm… Yeah… I, uh, fell and, uh, cut my leg in the bathroom…"

She wasn't fooled. "Show me."

How was I supposed to answer that? "Actually, Mom…"

She crossed her arms. "_What _Aneko?"

"It's, uh, that, you know… time of month?"

There was a long pause.

"…Oh. Well then." Mom looked as uncomfortable as I was pretending to be. "Uh, I have to go talk to Ty Lee about that dinner…"

She turned to leave as quickly as she could, but right before she opened the door, she turned back to me.

"I expect you to apologize to The Fire Lord before sundown tomorrow. Do you understand me?"

I nodded. "Yes Mom. I'm sorry."

She smiled briefly. "I know." Then she left.

Ten minutes later I'd changed out of my first set of clothes into another, plainer ensemble and was digging through my perfume and makeup chest looking for a large jar of salve Aunt Toph had given me last year when I got a black eye. When he'd asked me, I'd told Mamoru I'd been sparring with his godmother Suki, but I'd actually poked myself with an eye shadow applicator.

I found it near the bottom, under an old scarf. Pulling it out, I judged it to be about three-fourths full. That would do, but I needed some bandages.

There were bandages in the infirmary! I could go there, apologize to Mamoru, get some bandages, then go take care of the boy!

I ran out of the room, and down the hall. I should have noticed the two guards trailing me at a respectful distance, but I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I completely missed it. If only…

I skidded into the infirmary, tripped over a stuffed animal on the floor, and almost fell flat on my face. Steadying myself against a table, I heard a quiet giggle. Mamoru, who was sitting near one of the big windows overlooking the pond, smiled hesitantly.

"H-hi Aniek…" he said, getting up slowly. "Listen, I'm really sorry about-,"

I raised a hand. "No Mamoru. It was my fault. I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. Could you forgive me?"

He nodded. "Of course. I wasn't even mad at you in the first place."

We hugged, and he went back to sit at the window seat.

I picked up the animal I had tripped over and pretended to search for its proper place. However, I was truly looking for the cabinet where the bandages were kept. I finally found it, and quickly shoved a roll in my pocket before exchanging a rushed good-bye with Mamoru and hurrying out of the room.

I ran as quickly as I could to the old nursery, heart pounding. How long had I been away? Was there still time to help him?

I reached the door and pulled it open. The boy was right where I left him, curled up on a couch. He was so still, me heart stopped for a moment. But then his eyes flickered open.

"You…came back?" he asked softly.

"Of cour-!" I started, but the new look in his eyes made me pause. They had gone wide, wide with fear.

I whirled around. Standing in the doorway were two guards. And they weren't happy. Not at all.

Before either of us could move, one of the guards had leapt over to the boy and pinned his arms behind his back. A gasp of pain burst from his mouth.

The other guard strode into the room." Princess Aneko, please vacate the area immediately. This boy is a dangerous fugitive."

I stared at him. "What are you talking about? He can't even walk!"

"We'll see about that," the first guard said, yanking the boy to his feet.

Before I could move, they were shoving him out the door and into the hallway. But they couldn't stop him from relaying the message he'd been sent to bring.

"Aneko! Your father needs you!"

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy. I hate it when people do that to me, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. Forgive me:) Also, if anyone has any (polite and relevant) suggestions for any of the future chapters, please feel free to send a PM or write a review. 

Aya15


End file.
